S'alza il sole, cala la notte
by Egoio
Summary: Squall ripensa al futuro di Artemisia ... ma è davvero poi così lontano?


S'alza il sole, cala la notte ...

scritto da Erika (erika@fastwebnet.it) per il sito Erika's Fanfiction Page (http://utenti.lycos.it/egoio/) 

Cielo nero, lande desolate, aride, quasi come un deserto nero, chiaramente ormai incapaci di produrre vita. Suolo fatto di sabbia e pietra ... ogni costruzione distrutta. Niente sole, niente giorno. Niente vita.

Una di quelle immagini che rimangono fisse nella mente per tutta la vita. Peggio di uno spaventoso incubo, come quello fin troppo reale che aveva avuto nei momenti seguenti alla battaglia, nei quali la sua mente si era persa, aveva vagato e, avendo perso ogni speranza, aveva rinunciato ad andare avanti, a lottare. Se non fosse stato per lei ... Se non fosse stato per la speranza che gli aveva dato, non sarebbe mai uscito da lì. Un pensiero orribile.

Ancora più orribile era pensare che da qualche parte una realtà che lui aveva solo immaginato oniricamente si era concretizzata. Era il futuro quello. Il futuro del loro mondo. Anche se lui lo aveva salvato quel futuro, distruggendo la strega, l'immagine di quella landa desolata che circondava il castello di Artemisia, della tempesta i cui tuoni spaventosamente forti gli rimbombavano ancora nelle orecchie gli era rimasta inevitabilmente scolpita in testa.

Ma fino ad allora non se n'era dato troppo pensiero. Futuro è spesso una parola che richiama momenti così lontani nel tempo che pare inutile mettersi a riflettere su di loro. E nella foga della battaglia ciò a cui si pensa è la sopravvivenza momentanea. Il dopo non è argomento di discussione in un attimo in cui rischi di perderla la testa che ti serve per pensare al dopo. 

E poi c'erano state molte cose felici nella sua vita. E aveva pensato per troppo tempo pessimisticamente per continuare a farlo. Ma soprattutto era ancora ben convinto che tutto quello che aveva visto non avrebbe potuto minacciare la sua felicità presente.

Ma un particolare inquietante gli aveva un giorno fatto pensare che forse non era così.

Il matrimonio di sua sorella. Bella cerimonia. Bella festa. Bella anche la nave dei SeeD Bianchi venuti a portare via gli sposi.

Ed era stato in mezzo a quella felicità che gli era ritornato per la prima volta in mente dopo tanti anni un'immagine di quel futuro. Gli stessi SeeD Bianchi che guidavano felici la nave, che gioivano e si congratulavano con gli sposi.

Proprio loro, ma stesi a terra, privi di vita, in centinaia.

Si era stupito lui stesso per aver collegato quei due avvenimenti, la gioia e la morte, così. All'improvviso.

Ed era stato allora che si era reso conto di ciò che prima non aveva notato. I SeeD Bianchi. Erano anche nel futuro. Morti, ma c'erano. 

I SeeD esistevano nel mondo da meno di cinquant'anni. Certo, era possibile che l'istituzione dei SeeD fosse esistita anche in futuro, ma era più probabile pensare che si sarebbe estinta, come tutte le istituzioni al mondo, o almeno modificato la sua funzione, in un periodo di almeno cento anni.

E quei SeeD stavano combattendo. Combattevano ancora. I SeeD erano ancora un'elite militare. E indossavano un'uniforme simile a quella attualmente in uso. Non erano diversi. Il modo di vestire cambia nei secoli. Nemmeno lui ormai vestiva come quelli di cento anni prima.

Quindi non erano passati più di cento anni. Forse anche meno.

Quell'orribile futuro avrebbe toccato sicuramente la giovinezza dei suoi nipoti, la vecchiaia dei suoi figli. 

Forse suo figlio, che scorazzava in giro per i prati lì accanto, pieno di gioia, di innocenza, avrebbe conosciuto il giorno in cui avrebbe visto la propria famiglia sterminata, i propri figli morti.

E lui non poteva fare niente. Sapeva, ma era impotente di fronte a qualcosa più grande di lui. Lui la strega l'aveva distrutta. Ma non aveva potuto impedire che prima del suo arrivo, facesse quello che aveva fatto. E neanche ora che sapeva poteva. 

E quello che più temeva era che il mondo, dopo quello che aveva fatto Artemisia, non fosse più lo stesso. Non fosse più in grado di godere di giorni di sole, a causa di quelle nuvole, non fosse più in grado di dare la vita, vista quel suolo avvizzito e nero. Temeva che anche dopo quello che aveva fatto, per chi era rimasto là, non ci fosse stato più nulla da fare. Se c'era un qualcuno rimasto.

Che senso aveva vivere sapendo che un giorno sarebbe tutto finito?

Come poteva continuare ad essere felice sapendo che chi amava un giorno avrebbe patito tali dolori? 

"Papà! Papà! Dove stiamo andando?" gli chiese suo figlio, un grazioso bimbo di cinque anni, appena tornato da una corsa intorno ai prati in fiore lì attorno.

"A vedere il luogo dove riposa la mamma di papà ..." gli rispose Rinoa, che aveva notato lo sguardo cupo sul viso del marito e aveva preferito non disturbarlo, sapendo quanto lo infastidisse.

Squall si girò per guardarla e accennò un breve e malinconico sorriso. Poi sentì l'impulso incontrollabile di tenere stretto a se il figlio. Troppi orribili pensieri. Non poterlo proteggere da un tale futuro lo angustiava, l'unica cosa che poteva fare per lui e per se stesso ora, era tenerlo stretto, dargli il suo affetto, finchè era ancora in vita. Forse se ne sarebbe ricordato nei momenti peggiori, là in quel futuro ... 

Quando il padre lo prese in braccio, il bambino ne fu oltremodo stupito. Da tempo non aveva più bisogno di stare in braccio alla gente per andare in giro. Ma soprattutto papà non gli mostrava spesso manifestazioni d'affetto così spontanee. Quello era più tipico della mamma. 

Chissà se gli altri lo sapevano... Se non lo sapevano che senso avrebbe avuto farglielo sapere? Non avrebbero potuto fare niente per cambiare le cose. Avrebbero finito col soffrire inutilmente, come lui ora. L'ignoranza avrebbe dato loro la felicità, la serenità di cui lui pensava di non poter mai più godere a pieno... 

"Laguna ha detto che quando è venuto qui a visitare per la prima volta la tomba di Raine, si è stupito di trovare una scritta rivolta a te. Credo che non te l'abbia detto subito, solo perchè non volevi parlargli all'inizio. E poi perchè in un primo momento insistevi a non voler sentir parlare nè di lei, nè di Laguna ... non come tua famiglia almeno. Ha detto che però è una cosa che ti riguarda. Una bella sorpresa." disse Rinoa, sorridendo dolcemente, a Squall, che ai suoi occhi appariva anche più cupo del solito. Aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che lo disturbava e pensando di tirarlo un po' su, gli aveva parlato di questo segreto che Laguna le aveva confessato in privato, con la raccomandazione di non farglielo sapere fino a quando non fossero stati davanti, proprio lì. Beh, c'erano quasi in fondo. E lei credeva che lui avesse bisogno di sentirselo dire adesso.

Squall apprezzò il tentativo della moglie e anche se sapeva che niente avrebbe potuto rallegrarlo veramente, le aveva sorriso riconoscente. 

Eccola lì.

Una piccola tomba, ricoperta di fiori, in mezzo ad un enorme prato, che si estendeva fino all'orizzonte. Una visione quasi paradisiaca. Così contrastante con le immagini che si erano aggirate per la sua testa nelle ultime settimane.

Era la prima volta, da quando aveva scoperto anni prima l'identità dei suoi genitori, che visitava la tomba di sua madre. Gli era sembrato ipocrita in un primo momento andare ad onorare la tomba di una persona che non aveva mai conosciuto solo perchè stava scritto che il legame di sangue che avevano lo richiedeva. Il suo passato non era stato certo felice. Chiaramente sua madre non era morta apposta, ma era stato a causa di questa morte che lui aveva sofferto per tanto tempo. E infantilmente, inconsciamente, gliene faceva una colpa.

Almeno in un primo momento. Ora non era più così, solo perchè a sua volta era diventato genitore e aveva capito che cosa avrebbe provato se fosse stato lui al suo posto. Erano passati cinque anni dalla nascita di suo figlio. E lui non era andato a trovarla ancora, perchè il suo lavoro come Comandante dei SeeD gli prendeva troppo tempo, perchè quando aveva un po' di tempo libero preferiva passarlo in famiglia, ma soprattutto perchè andare nel luogo in cui riposava l'origine dei suoi problemi, era sempre difficile. Aveva perdonato, ma ripensare alle cose tristi faceva sempre male. 

Ma ora era lì. Perchè dopo tutto quello che lo aveva tormentato negli ultimi tempi, sentiva il bisogno di un po' di conforto. Forse, anche se non l'aveva mai conosciuta, avrebbe potuto fornirgli lei quel senso di sicurezza che dicono che i genitori offrano sempre. Quello di cui aveva tanto bisogno in quel momento.

Si avvicinò esitante alla tomba. Se non fosse per quello che gli aveva detto Rinoa poco prima, avrebbe quasi sentito di non essere il benvenuto lì. Ma suo padre, con il quale non intratteneva tuttora piacevoli conversazioni, aveva detto che c'era qualcosa per lui.

E fu allora che lesse, incise in piccolo sulla pietra, queste parole:

_"S'alza il sole, cala la notte.   
Quando s'alzera in cielo il tuo sole, figlio mio, io non sarò più.  
E per la mia morte calerà una lunga notte sul tuo dolore, e parrà eterna e inesorabile.  
Ma incurante di essa, domani il sole s'alzerà ancora.   
I suoi raggi ancora brilleranno per te e per coloro che amerai.  
E all'infinito, s'alzerà il sole e calerà la notte."_

_Fatti coraggio e stammi bene Squall._

_Raine Leonheart_

Lacrime agli occhi.

Ogni paura dissipata da quelle parole, che sembravano quasi aver previsto cosa lo avrebbe tormentato nel momento in cui fosse venuto a trovarla. E che, come una profezia di speranza, sembravano volergli dire che anche per coloro che sarebbero venuti in futuro, per le sofferenze dei quali lui già pativa, si sarebbe, dopo la lunga notte di dolore, alzato di nuovo il sole. Voleva credere che fosse così.

Un profondo senso di gratitudine. Per essere stata presente quando più aveva bisogno di lei.

Quando il giorno dopo, il sole si alzò di nuovo sulla pianura in cui riposava Raine, e i raggi illuminarono come ogni mattina l'erba fresca bagnata appena dalla rugiada, portando di nuovo vita nella valle, e raggiunsero infine la tomba, vi trovarono scritte nuove parole, sotto quelle già incise tempo prima. Probabilmente segnate rudimentalmente con una pietra raccolta lì intorno.

"Grazie madre."

*FINE*

_Note dell'autrice (19 Ottobre 2001)_

_Questa fic l'ho scritta quasi di getto, perchè avevo bisogno di sfogare l'ansia del futuro che credo accompagni un po' tutti in questi giorni. Voglio davvero pensare che anche se un giorno potrà calare la notte, il sole il giorno dopo sorgerà ancora._


End file.
